Wild Child Discontinued
by DeathMetalAlchemist423
Summary: I'm keeping this up but I'm not writing any more chapters. Sorry.. I just don't have the time. I don't know how adoption works and it doesn't matter because its too early in the series anyways. I don't mind if someone takes it over though.
1. Intro

[FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHBACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCK]

Edward had taken the roll as the parent in Als life since they began their journey, even though he was pretty immature himself.. and EVEN THOUGH he was only a year older than his younger brother. But putting all this aside Edward Elric tried his best to look after his little brother. They argued some times about different things. Kittens, milk, cheating and who was responsable over everything, the kids were still brothers.

Their dorm was a mess of clothes, junk food, and comic books. Their fridge contained sweets, and cupped noodles were probably the only thing Edward ate that wasn't sugary. But Edwards unhealthy eating was made up for by well.. everything, sparring, missions and beating the shit out of anyone that may call him short. Another thing about the boys life was that they didn't have any adults to order them around- well they did.. but not about little things like eating healthy coming home early and cleaning up.

Edward was planning on getting a nice innocent and very violent book, however..

The clerk sighed, god this kid was persistant. "Sorry kid, you need parental consent to b-"

Edward cut in angerily slamming his fists on the desk, slamming his pocket watch on the counter. "THERES MY PARENTAL CONSENT!"

The clerk blinked. "Is that real?" he peered at the pocket watch.

"YES ITS REAL! ARGH! WE'RE CLEAR HERE?!"

The clerk snorted, shoving the watch into the kids hand. "Probably fake."

And this, naturally pissed Edward off so he took it apon himself to trap the clerk in a cage and transmute the bookshelves into some dirty shapes (meanie Edo.), smash the windows with alchemy and completely destroy the roof. This shocked the poor clerk (no dah) and caught the attention of a passing police officer..

[END FLASHBAAAAAAAACK]

Edward Elric was in a courtroom, not for the first time. A rather haggy looking woman would be the one to decide his fate. Roy groaned, why did the kid have to have such a damn temper? This would not end well..

"Listen old lady! The guy wouldn't sell me the stupid book after I showed him my watch.. so-" the judge cut in.. she was abit pissed at being called an old lady.

"So you destroyed his shop and trapped him in a cage?" she raised an eyebrow as she stared at the young Alchemist in disapproval. The store clerk nodded furiously and Edward made a shoving motion, causing the poor man to fall back in fear. As far as the judge was concerned this sealed the deal.

"Well -MR- Elric.." the old lady said in an annoying voice that suggested she thought of Edward as some dumb kid.. he was a state Alchemist damnit! "Seeing as this -ISN'T- your first offense I have no choice but to place you under house arrest for exactly three months-" she was cut off by a loud shout of anger from the young alchemist. "AND- seeing as you have no parents I guess I'll have to put you in the care of your commanding officer, seeing as he -IS- encharged of you."

this time Roy cut in, he was a patient man- but how did HE get dragged into this? He didn't do shit! "NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE!!!!"

The old lady sighed was annoyed, she was a -JUDGE- she expected to be shown SOME respect in her own courtroom.

" is to stay 30 yards away from at all times and is also ordered to fix the damage he's done to shop."

Edward was about to interrupt but was cut off by the bang of the Judges stupid hammer.

"Case closed." 


	2. Chapter 1 Vodka

Al had brought Eds things over to Roys apartment. It was a decent size and pretty clean, Al decided to stay aswell to help keep an eye on his older brother, Roy didn't object seeing as Al didn't eat he wouldn't cost anything. In the two hours he had been living with Roy he'd managed to mess up the guest room.

"Alright, Ed.. I have a date now don't leave the apartment." Mustang stared daggers at the grinning teen, he had a bad feeling Ed was up to something.

"Whats wrong, Coronel Bastard, don't you have a date?" Edward grinned happily, Roy nodded.. and slowly exited the building.. as soon as he was out of earshot Ed let out a loud yawn.

Edward sat up suddenly. "Lets look through his stuff."

Alphonse shook his head. "No way we can't do that! Besides.." Al sighed secretly he -WAS- a little curious of what Roy might have in his apartment.

"C'mon Al! You know you want to know what he has hidden here! This is too good to waste! He'll be gone for a few hours anyways." Edward started towards Roys bedroom but Al grabbed him

"Brother!" Alphonse sighed, refusing to let his curiousity get the better of him.

Edward sighed "Alright Al.. but.. hey is that a cat?!?" Edward grinned as his little brother turned around, he took this chance to bolt into Roys room, locking the door with alchemy.

"I don't- BROTHER!" Al groaned.

Edward laughed childishly. "ONE SEC AL I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I FIND!"

He dug through the drawers, a date planner.. god did he hate that bastard. He dug through the drawers for a couple of minutes, completely carelessly throwing things and stuffing a few things in his pockets. He shoved the crap back in Mustangs drawer and slumped on the couch. Al was reading a book. "Find anything?"

Edward reached into his coat pocket, a bottle of old vodka, and a book on flame alchemy. "Just this."

Alphonse sighed. "I hope you're not planning on DRINKING that, you're underage and it looks pretty old."

Edward laughed. "What? People drink old wine all the time, all the expensive wine is old."

Alphonse shook his head. "No way brother.. you can't drink that."

"It'll be fineeeeeeeeeeeeee." he uncorked the bottle and took a long gulp, the vodka running down his chin, he slumped on the couch next to his brother who was screaming worriedly.

A few minutes later Edward had finished the entire bottle, his movements were slow and clumsy. He clutched his stomach, groaning out loud.

"SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT" he ran to the bathroom and threw up for five minutes straight. Alphonse waited worriedly by the door.

"Brother?! Are you okay?"

"Nooooo just peachy.."

"Should I take you to the doctor?"

"NO DAMNIT I AM NOT GOING TO A -" he paused to throw up again.

Just then the door opened.

"Something wrong?" Roy ran into the bathroom. Al sighed.

"What happened?" Roy groaned. Alphonse shook his head solemly.

"Brother and vodka don't mix. I think he's sick."

"What the fuck? Where did he get that? urgh.. this suuuuuuuucks... I'm going to need to hire a freaking babysitter, he's like a freaking .. argh... stupid idiot; you're gonna have a hellova hangover and where the hell did you get it? oh let me guess.. damnit I was saving that, you little prick aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrgh." Roy was pulling out his own hair, still screaming, Alphonse attempted to calm him down and Ed continued to vomit. Yup, a good first day at Roys. 


	3. Chapter 2 Babysitters

"WHAT?!" Edward shouted at the top of his lungs.

Roy sighed, damn that kid was loud. "Well OBVIOUSLY you can't be left alone by yourself without puking out your guts. You'll like her anyways, she's an old girlfriend of mine.."

"GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAT... I bet she'll be completely sweet and responsable." Edward groaned.

Roy scowled. "Oh shudduP! Behave for her too, don't make me look bad. I told her you were easy!"

Alphonse chuckled and Ed rolled his eyes. "Then she's in for a surprise isn't she, Coronel Bastard?"

"I'm serious Edward. I'll be back at seven-thirty. She should be arriv- oh there she is!" there was a loud knock at the door. Roy opened it up revealing a woman with coal black hair and green eyes. She couldn't be in her thirties yet.

She smiled "Where are the cuties Roy?" She stared at Edward and Alphonse,

"Oh! You're.. so.." she poked Al's armor. Edward was getting impatient. He proceeded to show off his -AMAZING- social skills to the young woman.

"I'm Edward nice to meet you bye." he stormed into his bedroom and slammed the door.

Roy scratched his neck awkwardly. "Hehe.. he's just nervous.. well seeya!" and without another word he bolted out the door, leaving behind the confused young woman to deal with the angsty fourteen year old and his little brother.

Lisa had never seen two brothers so different- the one .. bigger one was sweet and cute with a tough looking suit of armor on.. and the older one was tough with a cute little body that would cause teenage girls his age to swoon. Lisa liked Alphonse, he was easy.. but Edward was just plain rude. Roy was a terrible liar and she vowed never to do him any favors again.

"Would you like a snack Alphonse?"

To her surprise the young boy shook his head. "I'm not hungry, I'll ask brother." And five minutes later a sleepy looking golden haired teen burst through his bedroom door.

Lisa smiled, "Hey little guy, I'm going to make some food, you hungry?"

To her surprise.. well not really the boy exploded. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE?!?!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Lisa slowly headed towards the kitchen and began to make some food.

"Brother! Don't take your anger out on her!" Alphonse sighed.

Edward shook his head. "Yeah.. I guess, she's just an unfortunate victim of the coronel. I'm still pissed we have to put off finding the stone because of that bastard store clerk!" he groaned, slumping back on the sofa.

"It -IS- your own fault, brother. It was just a book, besides .. we need a vacation."

Edward snorted. "You call living with Coronel Bastard for three months a vacation?!" he chuckled darkly. "I just wanna get this over with."

Alphonse sighed. It was so hard to convince his stubborn brother to look on the bright side sometimes. "Yes but isn't it nice living with grownups again? Its kind of like having a parent."

Edward laughed darkly. "I doubt it. Besides.. we're fine the way we are.. who wants people ordering them around all the time? Its pointless and its not going to help with our goal."

Lisa was thankful when Roy finally came. He was smiling. "So what did I tell you? How about a kiss?!"

She slapped him hard across the face. "You're a filthy freaking liar Roy Mustang.- Oh and bye Alphonse! You're a sweet boy." and with that she slammed the door and left.

Roy sighed.. he knew this would happen. He couldn't rely on that wild child to behave, still he could always dream. he took off his coat and rubbed his cheek. Edward was arguing on the phone with his machanic and Alphonse was reading a book.

Soon Edward was talking casually. Roy wondered if they were arguing for fun.

"Well you're always asking me to call you so I'm calling you! Theres nothing else to do anyways and I told you I can't come to Risembool because I've been placed under house arrest with Coronel bastard." Ed held the phone away from his ear as his best friend gave an angry yell.

"WELL I'M NOT HAPPY ABOUT IT EITHER WINRY!" he screamed.

there was a loud yell from the other line that Roy could hear clearly.

"WELL I MISS YOU ED! Is this another excuse?!" Edward looked outraged.

"Why the hell would I make an excuse not to see you! DAMNIT." he hung up the phone.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!?!"

"You have alot to learn about women.."

"WHAT THE HELLS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN BASTARD?! ARGH!" he stormed into the guest room, slamming the door behind him.

"God I hate teenagers..." Roy mumbled, slumping down on the couch. 


	4. Chapter 3 Rules

The past few days living with Edward had been hell.. Alphonse was easy and polite but Edward was TRYING to make it difficult. Not that he didn't like the kid, no he was like the son he never had.. or wanted for that matter. But when it came to digging through his stuff and drinking a huge bottle of coke at once Roy decided to set some ground rules for the boys.. well.. boy, because Alphonse actually made an effort to behave. So that afternoon he sat the boys down.

"Alright.. now I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here.." Roy began.. but was cut off by Edward.

"Well no shit! Hurry up I'm tired!" Ed yawned.

Alphonse nudged his brother. "Let the Coronel talk brother."

"As I was saying. I thought I'd set down a few rules- rule number one. Stop raiding my shit. Rule number two stop drinking all the pop. Rule number three show some freaking respect, this -IS- my house. Rule number four stop chatting with Havoc when he uses the military phone line. This is all directed at Edward because Alphonse has been easy. But you Ed.. you're goin' to jail!"

Roy was abit buzzed. Okay.. so he wasn't the best father figure but he did his best.. besides.. a man could have a drink once in awhile! He cared about the boys. He just didn't know alot about kids. He decided he might ask Hughes some questions later when Edward spoke finally.

"One- I won't raid your shit if you don't leave it out. Number two- you buy it I drink it. Number three you can't exactly kick me out now can you? I live here too for the nest few months. Number four, blame Havoc, I'm not the one on the Military lines." Edward crossed his arms, pleased with himself.

Roy sighed.. why did he have to be so difficult?! "I buy it for everyone to drink Edward, besides thats too much sugar for you. So that rule is set, got it? And I don't leave my stuff out. Stop looking through it. I have stuff hidden you do NOT want to see. Also I can't kick you out but its still my house and I'm encharged." (so hah) Roy inwardly added. Only because he was buzzed.. because.. he was really mature... right?!

Edward stood up and headed towards his room, "Whatever." and with that he slammed the door. Alphonse apologized and ran after his brother.

What could be eating at Ed? Okay.. he was a teenager. Could be hormones. He decided to call Hughes.. urgh.. he was not looking forward to his constant gushing over his little daughter. He sucked up his pride and called Hughes.

"ROOOOOOOOY! HEY! HAVE YOU SEEN THE LATEST PICTURES OF ELYSIA?!" Maes pretty much yelled over the other line.

"Hughes.. I'm calling about Edward. He's being difficult... not unlike usual but its driving me crazy!" Roy sounded distressed.

Much to his annoyance Hughes just laughed. "Well he's fourteen and stuck in an apartment, what do you expect?"

Roy bit his lip.. once he put himself in Eds shoes he felt the teen had a good excuse to be so pissy, but still! No reason to take it out on him! Sure, he wasn't the most sensitive man.. but what would you do if you had to spend four months with a disrespectful angsty teen.

"Just try talking to him, don't tease him as much and set down some rules. He looks up to you as a father Roy. Just give him some time to ajust." and with that Hughes hung up. HUGHES HUNG UP! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ROY WHO HUNG UP!!!

Edward was lying on his bed, his little brother on the floor. They were talking silently, heads together.

"Listen Al this is holding back our goal-" Edward began.

Alphonse shook his head. "its only for a few months Ed. You know you like Roy. He's helped us alot. You should try to be nicer to him. He's kind of like a dad- and don't give me that look you know its true!"

Edward had given his younger brother a dirty look. He knew it was true, but stubborn as he was he wouldn't admit it. He longed for a parent, a father and a mother. But he and Al had their goal. And besides, that would only hold them back, they were fine the way they were!.. now all he had to do was convince himself.. grah, when did things get so confusing?!

Alphonse had left a few minutes ago. His head perked up as the door opened. "Al?" he muttered hopefully.. no it was just coronel bastard.

Roy sat on the bed next to Edward, the teen looked downright depressed. "Edward? Listen I know you're not happy about living here but theres no reason to sulk.. I just want you to try and behave a ltitle for me I know it hasn't been easy for you.. But-" Roy wasn't good at the sympathy thing.. but he was getting worried, Edward had been in his room alot lately.

Edward mumbled. "I'm sorry.."

Roy gaped.. had he heard right? "For what?"

"I'm sorry.." Edward repeated solemly. pulling something from under his pillow..

Roys eyes widened..

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

TEEHE, cliffy.. what did Ed have that he would be so sorry about?! And why would he tell Roy? Questions .. questions...

please reveiw and tell me what you think! 


	5. Authors Note!

Okie if anyone was wondering if there was any confusion because of my fuck up in chapter 3. EDWARD IS UNDER HOUSE ARREST FOR THREE MONTHS!.. also I'm going to make an effort to make longer chapters.. I know they're all really short and mostly cliffys because I'm the devils spawn but I'll try to make them longer.

Thank you for all the positive reveiws I'll be sure to update as much as possible for ya. I was also thinking of putting in some EdWin at some point. Tell me whatcha think of that.. I just love that pairing.. maybe some RoyRiza too.. nothin like a gun weilding mommy.. -cackle-

I know I've been ignoring Alphonse abit- SORRY AL! DUN HURT ME! I just love Ed. I'll be sure to include Al some more.. because where would we be without him. My story is all happy shitting rainbows.. hardly any angst.. because I think.. well.. I dunno.. maybe Ed deserves some happyness, no?

Now I'll be searching for a way to squish in some Royai.. though I don't know how at this point.. I'll have to push in a few RizaEdAl motherlyness... ROYAI FTW!!!! So thanks again, I was weaaaaaaaaal happy with my reveiws thanks for keeping me motivated guys! I'll put in abit of angst in chapter four- just for you emoEd lovers! 


	6. Chapter 4 remake Crybaby

This is a remake of the disgusting mess I called chapter four.. I wrote this pretty late .. sorry. XOXO I also wanna thank you all again for the reveiws you guys are awesome! Maybe some hints of RoyxRiza and EdRiza parental in this chapter, rated M I think for self mutilation. (P.S I know Edwards being stupid in this chapter but when is he not?.. we loves him anyways. ;3)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward was holding a small glittering blade. Why did he have that in his room? Oh.. of course.. Roy didn't need to ask.. he knew. but.. WHY?! Why would he do it?!

Roy was silent for a moment.. Ed was always so tough. But the boy looked like he was at his breaking point. And why would he wait until now to tell him? Had Edward not been so scared and helpless Roy would have yelled at him.

"Why would you do that, Edward?" Roy took Edwards arm to check his wrists, which were heavily bandaged and bloodstained.. it didn't look good, he'd probably have to go to the hospital.

"Its my fault.. we put off finding the stone for my fucking temper! I know its a stupid reason.. but I'm supposed to be the older brother.. Al always has to worry about me.." Edward stared down at his lap.

Roy pulled him into a tight hug. Edward was shocked for a moment.. he stiffend.. but soon he accepted it and melted into Roys arms, letting the uncontrolled tears spill out of his eyes.

"I'm so weak... crying over this.. Al should have a proper guardian.. not someone he has to worry about every day because he's so fucking.." Edward paused and continued to sob into Roys shirt.

Five minutes past and Roy was still trying to comfort the sobbing teen. Finally Ed had stopped crying. Roy grabbed him by the collar.

"Why the hell would you do something so stupid?! How is slicing yourself up helping anyone? Why didn't you just ask for my help?"

Edward looked up at him with puffy eyes.

"I'm sorry.." he sighed. "Are you going to tell Al?"

Roy bit his lip. "We have to take you to the hospital Ed.. I think Al needs to know.. you're a kid.. you shouldn't be under all this pressure why didn't you ask for my help?"

Edward didn't answer. He just sat there. He didn't object when Roy told him to put on his coat and get in the car.. his cuts could get infected after all.

Roy had told Alphonse what happened. The poor kid was worried sick about his big brother. Roy had only seen Edward cry once.. when little Nina Tucker died. The poor kid had nobody to rely on. Always trying to be an adult.

When they arrived at the hospital Edward had his head down. His arm was terribly cut up. Deep gashes and smaller cuts.. Roy grimaced when the doctor removed the bandages, Edward had really given it to himself.

Soon Riza, Havoc, Hughes and Breda arrived to check on the young Alchemist.

"He's not doing well.. he's lost it .. he looks so depressed.. I don't know what to say.. he even cried." Roy sighed. The boy looked so helpless and ashamed.

Riza stood up and walked over to Edward, smacking him across the face. Her face was hard as stone as she stared down at the helpless young boy.

Edward lowered his head.

"I'm sorry.." he mumbled.. rubbing his cheek.

Riza pulled him into a motherly embrace of which he let himself melt into

"If you ever pull a stunt like that again I'll shoot you.." Riza mumbled. Stroking Edwards golden hair.

Edward chuckled, nodding.

Riza decided to leave Ed and Al alone to talk things over. Havoc and Breda had already left, as did Hughes after attempting to shove pictures down Edwards throat.

Roy sighed. He was just with Riza now.. they were sitting out in waiting room. "I feel protective of those kids.. they're like my sons.. I just wish he knew he could tell me about his problems.. why does he have to act so freaking tough all the time?"

Riza smiled, she was polishing her gun. "Sir, they look up to you as a father.. Edward always hides his emotions. I.. agree.. I wish they would trust us a little more.. they're the closest things to sons I have. Those poor kids.. they've gone through hell." she let out a long sigh.

Roy chuckled. "Yeah.. trying to grow up too fast. Its kind of nice when he acts his age, you know? He does sometimes.. when he throws his little bitch fits.."

"Sir... do you think they'll stay with you? Once they're free to go?" Riza questioned curiously.

"Maybe.. I doubt it. They have their stupid goal.. and all we can do is help them as much as possible.. but maybe when they get their bodies back.."

Riza nodded. "Do you think they'll succeed sir?"

Roy turned to gaze at the two boys chatting happily in the hospital room, "Not a doubt in my mind, Hawkeye."

Riza's face softened "Our sons.." she blushed.. then laughed, Roy joined her.. as nice as it would be to raise the two boys and watch them grow the hotheaded teen would never allow it.. or would he?

Once Edwards hands were properly bandaged he marched over to the car, he seemed to be his normal self again. Which was good, sure Ed was a pain in the ass, but Ed was Ed and Roy wouldn't have it any other way.

Ed, Al, Roy and Riza got into the car. Riza yawned, it had been a long day.. she was worried sick about the boys. But apparently it all worked out. Edward and Alphonse were chatting about some new lead. Yes, she agreed with Roy.. those boys would find it.

"Wanna join us for dinner Riza or should we drop you off?"

Riza thought for a moment.. she'd left Black Hayate alone all day, still.. dinner sounded nice. She'd left the radio on so he should be alright. "I'll join you for dinner. I'll help you cook."

Edward grinned. "Good.. Coronel can't cook for crap."

Roy glared at the teen from his rearveiw mirror. "Better than you can.." Roy grumbled under his breath.

"You've never even seen me cook.. so hah!"

They parked outside Roys apartment, once they were on the second floor Roy unlocked his door. Riza took off her coat and let out a loud yawn.

After they were all settled down Roy and Riza began making dinner. Edward and Alphonse sat down, their heads together.. what were those kids planning now?

Once dinner was ready- mashed potatoes and ham they sat down to eat.. well.. Alphonse just sat down. Edward smiled guiltily at his little brother. "We'll get your body back soon Alphonse.. and Winry will make you a pie like she promised!"

and without another word he began shoveling down his dinner.

Riza sighed, "Edward, don't eat so quickly you'll get a stomach ache."

(FLASHBACK)

Trisha sighed.

"Don't eat so quickly Edward, you'll be sick."

(END FLASHBACK)

Edward smiled and ate more slowly. Once he was finished he took his plate into the kitchen.

"Its late Edward you should get to bed.." Roy smiled at the sleepy teen.

(FLASHBACK)

"Time for bed squirt!" Hohenheim scooped up his son

"Do I have to daddy? I wanna stay up with you."

Hohenheim laughed.

"You need to sleep so you'll have energy tomorrow."

(END FLASHBACK)

Edward looked up at the clock.. 12'o clock.

"Fine. But only because I'm tired!" Edward snapped. And he and Alphonse went into their room.

Riza smiled. "I should be going, I can't leave Black Hayate alone for so long."

She leaned over and gave Roy a light kiss on the lips.

Roy blinked, but was quite pleased.

"Hey Riza?"

"Yes?" she asked, pulling on her coat.

"Would you like to go to dinner tomorrow?" Roy asked.. shyly? Really?

Riza's eye softened. "Of course, 'sir'"

Roy chuckled, helping Riza with her coat.

"Here, I'll give you a ride home."

xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Short chappy, abit of cuteness. Nothing like some Royai for the FMA diet! :) Please reveiw!  
If anyones wondering Edwards house arrest was of course lifted temporarily to go to the hospital.. sorry if I didn't explain it well earlier. xD moar parental RizaEdRizaAl parental and Royai and of course RoyEd RoyAl flashbacks of Eds childhood.. I own nothing but the plot! 


	7. Chapter 4 APOLOGY letter XDDD

ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE xD

I pity anyone who thought Edo would be back to normal right away. ^_^ -evil cackle- now.. I know some people will be asking "y is edo-kun cuting? :("  
same reason he does in every fic! BECAUSE OF ALPHONSE YEY! Sorry Al. The Royai in the last chapter will be going alot slower.. it was quite rushed.. and of course they have to keep it a secret in the office. Forbidden love is the sexiest. I wasn't happy with the last chapter at all I was considering remaking it but I changed my mind

So there shall be more emoest Ed in the next chapter..

This is an apology letter for the suckageness of the last chapter the Royai will be onesided from now on as will the parental EdRiza AlRiza.. so hah!:P

Hope the last chapter didn't kill you in failsauce! TOOTLES MY GOOD VEIWERS!!!! -melts- 


End file.
